Beatrice Capri
"The original twin-tailed prodigy." Beatrice Capri is the daughter of the Vampiric Kappa. She is owned by Thenaturals. Personality: Beatrice is a kind, friendly, open, trustworthy girl who enjoys swimming, fanging out with friends and being part of the crowd. She has elbow talons, gills on her ribcage and two tails. She is known around the school as a swimming prodigy, but Beatrice does not let this raise her ego - in fact, she is pretty darn modest about it, which gives this ghoul the respect that she always strives to achieve. Nonetheless, she is aware of her talent and uses it for the good of the school by entering (and winning) swim tournaments. She always knows her place, but always wants to help out. Origin of Species: Beatrice is a Vampiric Kappa, which is a Japanese form of vampire. The Japanese have their many forms of the vampire, but the most disgusting form of one has got to be the Kappa. The Kappa vampire live in water sources around Japan, mostly ponds and streams, and they feed on livestock and animals in the area. They are also known to feed off of young children. Beatrice follows this suit by living in water and speaking in a Japanese accent (though she does not feed off young children and is a vegetarian). She comes from Japan, and when the ghoulfriends went to Japan for their school trip, Beatrice met them and transferred to Monster High. Relationships: Family They live in the waters of the freshwater lakes. Somehow, Beatrice does not need to breathe underwater all of the time. It is unknown how. Friends Beatrice is on good terms with just about every monster in school, as she is not a mean ghoul. Pet Her pet is a whale named Splashlee. Enemies Beatrice does not have any enemies as she hardly does wrong, though her elbow talons may stab people in some cases. This is purely accidental. Romance Beatrice is dating Julian Ponderley, who is a surfer. Clothing Ocbeatrice.png|Beatrice's original outfit Basic Beatrice wears her hair in a top ponytail with a blue bobble, and it flows down her left side. She wears three stud earrings and a loop on each ear. She wears a blue t-shirt and purple/green diagonal stripe waistcoat, both of which are cut to show her gills on her ribcage. She wears a grey belt with gold buckle, a pastel light blue skirt, dark blue poufy lower arm cuffs, and pastel light blue platform flip flops. Team Mashionals: Swim Team TBA Power Ghouls: Whiptide TBA Quotes: *''"Oh, I know Nessalyn. She tried out for the diving team a few days ago. Aced it like a pro."'' *''"This is Beatrice Capri covering for New Salem News - and we're at MASHIONALS!"'' *''"A layer of fresh skin and a scene for fashion and intergalactic matters? You must be a Greene."'' Other: *Beatrice carries her skin tone from the Create-A-Monster lab Mystical add on, and her face from the lab faces. However, Beatrice is classed as a regular main OC of Thenaturals, *Originally, Beatrice had blue skin, darker green hair and dark blue eyes, but Thenaturals decided to give her a pastel look instead. Category:Female Category:Characters